


♦diamond heart♦

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, The plot is feelings are good and important and Alec has so many of them for Magnus, The sexual content is not very graphic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, let me know if i should add tags, so many feelings, this is mostly just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Sometimes after a really, really bad day, Magnus just wants someone else to take care of him. ********************************The biggest of thank yous to my love Cecilie for being an amazing beta and helping answer all my questions. ilyhb





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks again I had a really shitty travel day for work and I was talking to my crew about how to release that pent up frustration, and thus the idea for this ficlet was born!!
> 
> So I dedicate this fic to my loves who always supporting my writing as well as me! I love you very much ❤︎❤︎❤︎  
> ********************************  
> Fic title is from the lyric "i'm not flawless, but i've got a diamond heart" from Lady Gaga's song diamond heart off her album Joanne (it's a magnus song i s2g).

Magnus is having one of the worst travel days he’s ever had in his thirty years of existence and he travels fairly regularly. At the start of the day, he was actually looking forward to traveling because that meant he’d be going home and going home means that he gets to see Alec and seeing Alec means soft touches and sweet kisses after a long week apart.

But after ten hours of trying to navigate his way home, with another 4 hours to go, Magnus is just done; he won't be getting home until 9pm instead of his original 1pm. A whole eight hours later than planned! And he had plans, damn it! Plans that involved him, Alec, and a bottle of pinot noir. Of course he still is excited to get home but he’s feeling more and more frustrated about this delay, independent of the fact that there is literally nothing he can do about it- it's just shitty luck.

Perhaps that's what makes it so frustrating: the issue is totally out of his hands. One plane maintenance delay led to a missed connection which lead to two new flights because his connecting airport was a relatively small one so the flights heading in and out of it were limited at best. So _of course_ that meant he had flown north originally, towards home, then south again, away from home, to catch a flight back north again.

Magnus's second plane lands and he breathes a small sigh of relief. It's his first moment in ten hours where he isn't on a plane or running to one. He feels light headed and extra annoyed that comes from a prolonged empty stomach. He should have listened to Alec’s suggestion to grab a snack or two to bring on his travels. His train of thought seemed reasonable this morning before this terrible, no good day started. He should have just listened to Alec; he always knows Magnus so well.

At the thought of Alec, Magnus fishes his phone out of his pocket to call him. Alec picks up on the second ring with a sleepy, "did you just land?"

Magnus's shoulders relax at the sound of Alec's voice. "Yeah, I just touched down in Philly. Did I wake you? Isn't 5pm a little early for bed Alexander?"

"Hmmm I'm glad you landed safely." Alec chuckles, "yeah, I was taking a nap. Long day."

"Oh, did the chickens escape again?" Magnus asks, concern coloring his words. Right after Magnus had first left, their dog managed to get under their fence and give the chickens a scare. It took Alec almost two hours to collect all of them back up and that doesn’t even include the time it took to fix up the fence again.

"No, thank god no. I woke up early so I could get everything done before you got in.”

Magnus’s tone is teasing as he says, “you woke up early for me?”

“Of course. I wanted to be able to fully enjoy your return without thinking about anything that is isn’t directly related to you.” Magnus rolls his eyes a little at Alec’s honest and no nonsense response, something about it making him more on edge than relaxed. Magnus can feel an anger building up in him, which he tries to justify with the reminder that he is really, really hungry. He breathes out an annoyed huff as he surveys the restuarants in the airport around him one more time.

“I'm just getting to eat now for the first time since breakfast but I can't figure out what I want." Magnus mutters as he glances around the airport’s food court, hoping the change in conversation topic will keep him from lashing out. He isn’t positive about what he wants to eat but he knows he needs a drink, like yesterday.

"Well, what are you craving?" Magnus hears over the sound of plates clattering  which means Alec must be in the kitchen now. Magnus can almost see the sleepy, half dazed walk Alec does around their kitchen, on autopilot, after he wakes up. Magnus whines at both the question and that mental image because he’s jealous that he isn't there to see sleepy and soft Alec for himself.

"I don't know..." Magnus says, drawing out the w to fully show how spent and frustrated he is. "Honestly, I don't want to make any decisions right now. I have so much pent up energy but my mind is blank."

There is a pause in the clattering of dishes as if Alec had to stop moving to process Magnus's words. Alec's voice becomes clearer and a little firmer as he says: "Will you let me take care of you?"

Magnus knows exactly what that voice means and God, even over the phone, it does things to him. The angry part of him wants to fight that voice and be a little stubborn cause he isn’t having the best of days, but he still has enough resolve to box that negativity up and push it to the side to tackle later. So he lets his body relax because he knows what follows that voice and he is ready. God, he is so ready. The memories of things that have happened previously, when this voice comes out, makes Magnus hot all over. They've never really done this slight dom/sub scenario over the phone but Magnus trusts Alec, and after the day he's had, God, being taken care of sounds like a nice change. His voice is breathy, exposing just how affected he already is by the promise hidden in Alec's words, "Yes. Please, Alexander."

"Okay. What are your food options?" The sound of dishes being stacked starts back up in the background as Magnus spins around the food cafeteria, listing off the food options based on what he sees. "Um, mexican food, chinese food, burgers, McDonalds, something called local, seafood, ice cream, and a couple of bars..."

Alec makes a considering noise before asking, "when was the last time you had vegetables?"

Magnus bites down a smile from spreading on his lips because they both know the answer to this question, but he loves that Alec remembers and makes a point to mention it. "It's been a while..." When Magnus travels, he tends to eat well but just not veggie laden... Especially when Alec isn't there to share meals with. Magnus blames it on the fact that Alec ruined his vegetable standards, because nothing tastes as good as the ones Alec grows for them in their garden.

Alec's voice breaks Magnus out of his thoughts of Alec and him working in their hearty garden, sleeves rolled up, dirt on their face, and the sun high overhead. "Does the local place have alcohol?"

As Alec talks through the menu with Magnus, guiding him to something a little flavorful but with vegetables and a drink to match, Magnus finds himself taking deep breaths to steady himself, rolling his shoulders back and sinking into that relaxing feeling that comes from giving up some control. By the time he boards the plane, he feels ten times more relaxed than when he landed and like he has the frustration from this whole day firmly boxed down and handled.

**************************************

The moment the plane lands in Albany, NY, Magnus is about to vibrate out of his skin from excitement and pent up energy again. He knows Alec is waiting for him just outside the small airport and the very thought makes his steps extra quick as he grabs his luggage and heads towards the pick up section of the airport. He pauses for a moment as he leaves through the sliding airport doors to try and locate their car, scanning the small area quickly. Alec must have been watching his flight closely because Magnus sees him casually leaning against their car, face turned in the direction of a police officer directing traffic. Almost as if he can feel a set of eyes on him, Alec turns towards where Magnus is standing. He's always had that uncanny ability of being so tuned in on Magnus’s presence that he can pick him easily out of a crowd or when he needs rescuing at a boring party.

Alec's entire expression softens when their eyes meet across the road and Magnus expects himself to relax at the sight of his beloved partner, taking in the long and sharp lines of Alec waiting for him wearing a black leather jacket that is definitely Magnus’s, however, fuels that restless fire in his stomach. God, Alec knows how much him wearing Magnus's clothes affects him. Magnus's feet carry him to Alec without much thought, just drawn to this source of comfort like a grandmother to a terribly tacky sweater. The next thing Magnus is really aware of is the fact that his bags are on the ground next to the car and Alec's lips are against his in the sweetest of reunion kisses. It makes Magnus tighten his grip on Alec's undershirt and hips as Alec licks into his mouth, demanding entrance and control, making Magnus's head spin with want.

Alec pulls away a bit too soon for Magnus's liking, a satisfied smirk on his lips as Magnus attempts to follow his lips but is held back with Alec's hands on his shoulder and hip. Magnus is happy to hear that Alec's voice sounds just as breathless as he feels, when he says a soft, "welcome home. "

Magnus can't help but look down at Alec's red lips with a smile, releasing his grip on Alec as he replies, "that was some welcome home present." The smile on Alec's lips grows as he bends down to pick up Magnus's discarded bags to put in the trunk. Magnus shamelessly watches Alec walk away, admiring the way the his favorite jeans hug Alec's ass. Alec looks over at Magnus once he gets to the trunk, raising an eyebrow at Magnus's blatant ogling which just makes Magnus shrug shamelessly in response.

"That was just a taste of what's to come- I've got plans for you tonight." Alec reminds him with a playful and confident wink that makes Magnus flush all over. Those plans are definitely of the sexual variety and Magnus is ready. God, hard and fast sex with Alec sounds like just what Magnus needs right now. He needs this shitty day to be fucked out of his body, to give up control and just let Alec take, take, take from him. His brain distracts him with thoughts of bruising grips, biting teeth, and having his breathe literally fucked out of him. The sound of a car door slamming shut brings him back to the moment. He follows Alec's lead and quickly gets in the car, feeling way too turned on to be out in public at the moment.

Being in the car doesn’t really help Magnus either because all he can think about is the fact that he does not have Alec all over him, making his fantasies a reality _right now_. He wants to reach over and touch Alec, maybe just a hand on his thigh, tame but still suggestive, but he knows that they have a strict “no sexually touching Alec while he drives”-rule because of the near accident they had almost two years ago.

The silence between them in the car grows and it’s not uncomfortable in a bad way but it _is_ uncomfortable in the fact that there is a mountain of sexual tension building between them and it is making Magnus’s skin tingle. He starts to bounce his knee to dispel some of the energy, his mind completely blank of all conversation topics that aren’t a list of the fantasies he wants Alec to do to him the moment they walk in their front door.

Suddenly he feels Alec’s hand on his thigh, stopping his leg’s movement and making him burn from that simple touch. “Do you want me to tell you about my day?” Alec asks, squeezing Magnus’s thigh slightly. Magnus just nods his consent because he doesn’t trust himself to be able to say any words at the moment. So Alec starts talking through his day, how he woke up and took the dog for a walk, feeding the chickens,  and weeding their vegetable garden and… Magnus isn’t sure if Alec does it purposefully or unconsciously, but as he talks his thumb rubs circles on the side of Magnus’s thigh.

Magnus peaks a glance at Alec, trying to figure out if this is a game or Alec just resorting to his own old habit. He sees the smug smirk on Alec’s lips that always makes him want to kiss off Alec’s beautiful face. Alec knows exactly what his hand is doing to him and how turned on he is right at the moment. Magnus’s eyes trail from Alec’s face down his chest to his lap, pleased to see that the fabric in his crotch looks tight, which is proof enough that this tension isn’t just in Magnus’s head. He extends his legs out a little wider in his seat, allowing Alec’s hand to fall further down Magnus’s thigh, closer to his dick which is aching for attention.

Alec’s voice doesn’t even waver as he continues to talk about his day, his smirk just deepens as his hand slides up Magnus’s thigh, his pinky less than half an inch from the crease where Magnus’s thigh meets his groan, and continues his finger’s gentle circles. Magnus’s inner thighs are generally sensitive, but when he is this turned on, it’s a whole new feeling. He can’t even focus on the words coming out of Alec’s mouth, just the soft, steady cadence of Alec’s voice. He feels like he might just vibrate out of his skin at any moment. He has never felt this desperate in his whole life and if he hadn't been so exhausted he would have been at least a little embarrassed about just how much Alec’s hand on his inner thigh is turning him on. But his brain is tired and frustrated and angry at this day, and Alec’s hold on him is pretty much the only thing keeping his mind from drifting away from this moment.

The drive probably only takes the usual forty minutes, maybe even less this late at night, but to Magnus it feels like it's taking hours and he can't help the sigh of relief he lets out as they pull into the driveway of their house. Alec squeezes his thigh once before releasing it and the area of his thigh feels cold now without Alec’s touch.

Alec uses his pointer finger to hook Magnus’s jaw and gently direct his face and attention to Alec. He glances down to Magnus’s lips, which are slightly parted due to the deep breathing exercises Magnus did the whole ride home. Magnus can’t help but lick them now that Alec’s attention is on them and he can see the heat in Alec’s eyes when he looks back into Magnus’s. Magnus nods slightly and that is all the consent that Alec needs before lurching across the center console and capturing Magnus’s lips in a deep kiss. His fingers curl around Magnus’s chin as his tongue licks into Magnus’s mouth, stealing Magnus’s breathe in the best of ways. Magnus whimpers when Alec pulls away from the wet kiss. Alec’s voice sounds as wrecked as Magnus feels from a kiss that holds filthy, orgasm inducing promises, “I’ll get your bags and meet you inside.”

Magnus nods, showing his understanding, his skin feeling as though it is on fire at the weight of Alec’s words and heavy stare. When he steps out of the car, he adjusts his hard dick in his pants to make the short walk a little less painful.

Magnus prides himself on waiting until they are in their front hallway and Alex has locked the front door, before he pounces.  Alec seems to have expected no less of a response for he immediately drops the bags from his hands to pull Magnus in close. Magnus takes Alec’s face in his hands as he kisses him, once, twice, three times, each kiss linger a little longer and a little wetter, revealing in being able to be physically close again. He still doesn't want to think about anything, he just wants to feel Alec’s body moving with his and be reminded of how wonderful things are when they work well together. And they do work well together, Alec and Magnus-so damn well.

He rolls his body against Alec, basking in the feeling of having Alec against him and pinned. Alec’s hands roam Magnus’s body as if searching for the place they missed the most. Alec’s leg slots between Magnus’s as his hands grab tightly on Magnus’s ass to pull him firmly against his body. Magnus groans at the pressure this position puts on his confined dick, his hands roam lower down Alec’s torso to grab at Alec’s sides to keep Alec close and himself steady as he grinds against Alec’s thigh.

Alec uses Magnus’s groan to separate from their kisses, his lips biting and kissing their way down Magnus’s jaw and down to his neck. Alec licks gently at first before opening his mouth to run his teeth over Magnus’s Adam’s apple, one of his favorite places to bite.The thought alone makes Magnus let out another long moan. Alec hosts Magnus up a little, just high enough to allow him to turn around and pin Magnus against the hallway wall. Magnus’s grips tightens on Alec at the notion of Alec so blatantly taking control, just like Magnus asked-like he _needs_ right now.

Alec’s mouth is kissing back up Magnus’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva that feels cool to the air on Magnus’s over sensitive and heated skin. One of Alec’s hands is working on undoing Magnus’s pants, and if Magnus had any sort of brain capacity he would be helping, but for the most part all he can do it just fucking hold on and ride this sexually charged energy. Alec bites gently at Magnus’s earlobe when he finally undoes the button on Magnus’s pants and Magnus just tilts his head to the side to give Alec more access to his neck.

The moment Alec manages to get Magnus’s dick free from his pant confines, Magnus uses his hold on Alec to pull him flush against him. He rolls his hips up, chasing the friction of his dick rubbing on Alec’s abs, not giving a single care to the precum that he is definitely smearing all over Alec in the process. It feels a million times better than chafing in his jeans and yet still not enough to get Magnus off. He groans in frustration at that realization. Alec pulls away from his neck kisses, moving his torso slightly away from Magnus, making him realize that the wall is his main source of support as well as Alecs thigh. Magnus whines at the distance the movement adds between them, slightly annoyed because Alec without a doubt _knows_ that Magnus needs him closer, so much closer. Alec kicks the palm of his free hand before he soothes Magnus’s whines with a gentle murmuring of, “I got you. I got you. I got you.” Supporting his words through his actions by wrapping his hand around Magnus’s uncomfortably hard dick.

Alec gives it a small pull to test out the angle before adding a half twist and a longer pull to the motion of his hand. As spit isn’t the best lube, it is still somewhat dry and stings a little but it’s that fine line between pleasure and pain that makes Magnus’s toes curl in his shoes with want. It’s the exact kind of feeling he’s been craving since he first called Alec that evening: the slight bit of pain that reminds him that he still feel things and is alive, so alive. He turns his head to capture Alec’s lips with his in a messy kiss that is mostly tongue and little finesse. Alec knows this rough hand job is something Magnus loves, so he speeds up his hand movements and tightens his grip slightly until Magnus is reduced to heavily breathing into Alec’s mouth, unable to focus on kissing, only on chasing the pleasure that Alec is wringing out of him. Magnus tilts his head to the side again, feeling that crescendo of his orgasm building in his body and all he needs is a little push to fall over the edge. His grip tightens to the point of bruising on Alec’s hips as his own try to move in tandem with Alec’s hand. Alec run his teeth over the tendon in Magnus’s exposed neck and that is what does Magnus in. He groans Alec’s name as he cums all over his tight grip and his black shirt.

Magnus relaxes against the wall to catch his breath, trying to ignore his frustration at the fact that his dick is still half hard and the buzz hasn’t completely left his skin. He watches Alec wipe his hand off on his shirt as he leans back in for a kiss. Magnus complies, humming his enjoyment into Alec’s lips. Alec pulls back to ask, “think you can do a round two?” Magnus nods his head, his nose brushing against Alec’s like an eskimo kiss before pecking him on the lips again. Alec grins in response, winking at Magnus as he says, “good. Now that we have taken off the edge off, we can go to the bedroom where the real welcome home present waits.”

Magnus smiles at his adorable boyfriend and lets him lead him to their bedroom, shedding his shoes, socks, and unbuttoned pants along the way. By the time they arrive, Magnus is only in his shirt while Alec is still fully dressed. Magnus pulls his leather jacket off of Alec’s shoulders as Alec takes off his shoes and socks. Magnus removes his own shirt and jumps on their bed once the jacket is off, enjoying the smell of home and them which he has missed dearly while he was away. He turns around to watch Alec strip out of the rest of his clothes, his eyes trailing over every piece of skin as it is revealed. That ache of want in his gut is starting to grow again, and he contemplates touching himself to help it along when he sees the precum mark on Alec’s boxer briefs. His eyes trail upwards a little to see the red beginnings of bruises from his grip on Alec’s hip and his mouth goes dry at the memory of his earlier fantasies.

Magnus’s frustrations and aggravation with the day turn into fantasies that make his head race with possibilities. He speaks in coherent sentences for the first time since Alec picked him up from the airport over an hour ago. His voice sounds needy, higher than usual, as he looks Alec in the eyes and says: “God Alec, I need you to take control. I want to be completely wrecked by you.” Earlier thoughts of bruises, marks, and rough deep sex fill Magnus’s mind and he wants that, he wants to give up control and feel used a little bit after a day where he felt like he had no control on anything and mattered so little.

Alec crawls up their bed in just his grey boxers until he is positioned on his hands and knees over where Magnus is laying. His smile is sweet and understanding as he asks, “Will you let me take care of you?”

Magnus silently returns Alec’s intense gaze for a moment, just basking in the complete attention from those beautiful hazel eyes. He nods his head slowly, “yes.” He leans up for a kiss but Alec pulls away slightly with a raised eyebrow. A quiet “please” escapes Magnus’s lips before Alec leans back down to kiss Magnus as gently as his plea. Alec slowly lowers his body so he is half on Magnus and half on the bed, his fingers slowly tracing circles into Magnus’s body.

While the teasing feels nice, Magnus tries to make the kiss a little faster and a lot messier, like their kisses from the hallway but Alec doesn’t change his pace, continuing to slowly and thoroughly map Magnus’s torso with his hands. His kisses linger as he takes the time to taste Magnus on his tongue. The extra attention Alec’s fingers are showing to his sensitive areas is making Magnus slowly ease into this slower tempo.

Alec begins to kiss down Magnus’s neck again, gentle and slow kisses that make the frustrated energy under Magnus’s skin begin to feel warmer and heavy. Alec crouches again to be able to continue his kisses down Magnus’s collar bone and lower over his sensitive nipples, his hands never stopping in their movements. Alec kisses all the way to Magnus’s semi hard dick before changing course and continuing his trail of kisses up towards Magnus’s face. It takes a while but once Alec picks up Magnus’s hand and starts to kiss up his arm to his shoulder, he realizes that Alec is worshipping his body, it’s his way of telling Magnus that he belongs here, in this bed with him, that Magnus matters oh so very much to him.

His train of thought is cut off by the sound of a bottle opening, Magnus opens his eyes, which he hadn't realised that he had closed, to watch Alec sit back on his knees in between Magnus’s spread legs. Alec puts his hand that isn't covered in lube on Magnus’s hip while his other hand teases Magnus’s dick with a couple of slow pulls before continuing its slow and steady exploration continuing lower. His pointer finger circles Magnus’s hole, not forcing its way in but slowly relaxing the muscle. The hand that was on Magnus’s hip trails to his dick to tease him as Alec preps and works on fingering him open.

Magnus loves a good tease but something about this feels different. It feels heavier like there is no joke or winner in this game. Like Alec just really wants Magnus to feel truly amazing in every sense of the word, to know how much he cares for him and _loves him_ . It’s turning Magnus on but also making him want to combust with all of the emotion he is feeling from Alec right now, so positive and loving. It's hard to absorb on a day that felt anything but, a day that made Magnus feel unimportant and low. But with every gentle touch from Alec to his prostate and soft glance, Magnus feels more like a fool for ever questioning the _why him_ about Alec’s love instead of being appreciative and receptive of it. He has never felt more loved in his whole life than right now in these gentle moments and that realization overwhelms him, but in a good way.

How blessed is he to find someone that loves and cares for him as much as Alec does? Someone that calls when they know the day will be stressful as well as just because. Someone that started growing their own garden because a joke was made that a truly home cooked meal is made of home grown vegetables. Someone that knows him so well, that they know when to push him and when to pull him; when to be rough and when to be gentle. God, Alec knows Magnus so damn well. The thought that once used to frighten him, now makes his heart swell three times its size.

By the time Alec has prepped Magnus’s ass up to three fingers and rolled a condom on, Magnus feels like he is literally drowning in his warm, mushy, and loving thoughts. Alec lifts and bends one of Magnus’ legs as he slowly guides his dick into Magnus, the stretch not much different from his fingers but still a different enough feeling that Magnus finds himself scrambling for Alec’s hand, for something to hold onto and keep him afloat. Cause right now, Magnus has never felt more full in terms of both sex and emotion and he knows he needs something to ground him. He knows he isn’t afraid to fall apart with Alec but he still wants that reassurance, that physical connection that smooths out the jagged edges of his anxiety and frustration. Alec seems to read Magnus’s mind, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers as he gives an experimental small thrust. Magnus groans at the feelings that threaten to overwhelm him and drown him, focusing instead on how Alec is shifting his body to fuck in and out of Magnus in that same slow pace that’s been a constant in this bedroom tonight and where he can feel Alec’s tight grip in his.

Alec’s face hovers right above Magnus, his eyes searching Magnus’s face for some sort of sign or answer to a prayer. God, Magnus feels extremely raw and vulnerable under that piercing hazel gaze but he also knows that he is so safe and supported at the same time. He trusts Alec so much, not just with his life but with these vulnerable moments too. He strains his neck up the small distance to kiss Alec with everything he has in an attempt to transfer some of the love and gratitude and support back to Alec cause god knows he deserves it, all of it and so much more.

Alec leans forward a little to allow Magnus to rest his head on the bed as their kiss turns passionate and deep. Magnus’s non-interlaced hand comes up to cradle the back of Alec’s head, gripping his hair tightly as Magnus sucks Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth. Alec shifts slightly, changing the angle just right to have his dick hit against Magnus’s prostate on every deep thrust. Magnus moans at the feeling, his grip tightening in both Alec’s hair and hand. Alec kisses his jaw, murmuring soft praise in Magnus’s ear in between kisses. “I want you to feel so good.. As good as you make me feel every day... I love you so much… You are so beautiful… You are amazing… You are magical… I’ve got you… I’m here… You’re here.. I’ve got you…”

What really gets Magnus is that he doesn’t even think Alec is aware of what he is mumbling right now. It’s just his stream of conscience that is so lovely and pure and full of praise for him and, God, that makes Magnus feel so damn much that he can't handle it any longer and cums between them with a silent shout. Alec thrusts deeply one last time before he stills, cumming shortly after. Alec pulls out slowly before he practically plops his body down on Magnus’s.

Magnus feels both physically and mentally drained as he comes down from that mind blowing orgasm high, but in a really good way. Like all that negative and restless energy from earlier today is finally dispelled and replaced by nothing but positivity and light. He feels Alec’s hand on his face, thumb rubbing away tears Magnus didn’t even realize he shed. He turns his head in Alec’s hand to kiss his fingers softly. He loves the way Alec’s eyes crinkle at edges at the intimate gesture, “thank you for that - for taking care of me.”

Alec raises their linked hands to his lips, kissing the back of Magnus’s hand before responding, “thank you for letting me take care of you.”

Magnus knows they have to clean up before either of them fall asleep and that he has to unpack from his trip and do laundry, but for right now, he’s more than content to bask in this moment with his love, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first time writing mlm sex, and while it isn't super graphic - let me know what you thought? maybe? please? aka i'm worried it is awkward to an outside reader...
> 
> Hope this sappy, lovey fic made you day a little bit brighter! I thought we could all use some fluff to combat those emotional season two trailers ❤︎
> 
> Liked the fic? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, general gay things, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@sugarplummeliorn](http://www.sugarplummeliorn.tumblr.com), or maybe reblog the [fic post](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/153495318666/diamond-heart-a-52k-fluff-and-smut-malec%22) on tumblr!  
> (holiday themed url!!!)


End file.
